


Young & Reckless

by PhenomAngel



Series: Life Before the Ring [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chairs, Family, Gen, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomAngel/pseuds/PhenomAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Kristen is the daughter of the Undertaker doesn't mean she always makes smart decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young & Reckless

Leneah's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked nervously holding the metal chair in my hands. Kristen had her back to me.  
  
"Absolutely! I can totally take this," Kristen said quite happily.  
  
Fucking idiot.  
  
"Ok." I bit my lip and with all my might I slammed the metal chair into her back. She immediately dropped down to her knees. "Oh fuck! I bent the chair." I broke out laughing.  
  
Kristen rolled onto her back and her voice cracked "See? It wasn't _that_ bad." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Tell that to the blood on the carpet. When dad gets home you better tell him this was your idea."  
  
"I will." Kristen groaned in pain. I bent down helping her sit up. I ran into the bathroom grabbing a Band-Aid and returning to Kristen who rested her head on her knee.  
  
"I'm sorry but I messed up your back. You're totally going to bruise." I said, impressed with how strong I was. I wiped the blood up and put the Band-Aid on her back.  
  
"Well now when we become Divas I expect us to have a hardcore Tables, Ladders and Chairs match!" Kristen said. I have to give her credit; Kristen has done well with pain. Me? Not so much.  
  
Honestly, Kristen would be one of the last people I would want to face in the ring. She's strong.  
  
Kristen seemed to have inherited Undertaker's high tolerance for pain and strength. She's constantly at the gym training or out for a run. She's becoming focused.  
  
But I was becoming stronger too.  
  
"No!" Kristen voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
  
"No what?" I raised a brow.  
  
"A Hell in the Cell match!" Kristen smiled. "Dad created that! How awesome would it be if the daughters of the Undertaker took up the Devil's Playground? It makes sense!" She laughed.  
  
"Well then. We can give it a shot." I smiled helping Kristen up.  
  
"Oh! I want to go one-on-one in an inferno match." I admired Kristen's enthusiasm.  
  
Alright Kristen, we'll have to meet in Hell one day.


End file.
